Tangled with Elements
by BrightnessAndDarknessStories
Summary: When Lloyd became older, he saw a mysterious girl lying under the rubble. Curious he decided to help that girl. They quickly became friends and had many jibes and laughs with each other. But what if one wish ruins this friendship? Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. (PS: Its not connected to Adventure life. And its the Tangled plot, with Lloyd in it :P)
1. Prologue

**So….. Lameo title because I can't think of anything else :I…. Oh wait were on?!**

 ***Hands reaches for camera***  
 ***BEEEEPPPP***  
 **Karina: Okay so that was…. awkward… WHY U DIDN'T TELL ME THE CAMERA WAS ON!**  
 **Jay: Lel**

 **Karina: *Facepalm* So anyways this is a story i'm going to do by myself cause I don't really know if Claudia is still into Ninjago anymore ;-;**

 **Kai: This story is NOT linked to TMOPS or the Adventure life series so don't expect the Spiritual Six or the kunoichi to just pop out anywhere :P**

 **Karina: Thank you Kai. Anyways by the title, and probably the area where it's in suggest. This is a crossover with Tangled so….. TEAPOT GLEAM AND GLOW~**

 **Lloyd: -_-**

 **Cole: Errr…. Karina does not own Ninjago *Hear crying sounds in the background*... or Tangled, all rights belong to Disney (I think?) and Lego.**

* * *

(After Child's Play)

The tea was used and the Grundle was defeated. But what happened to the ninjas?

"What happened?" Cole asked, looking down at himself "We're not kids anymore!"

"It worked!" Nya happily cheered. Mother doomsday was standing right beside her, hand covering his mouth.

"They are the real ninjas" Sensei sighed deeply, then looked around.

"But what about Lloyd?" Beside the ninjas, out came an older boy. He was wearing the green ninja outfit and had blonde windswept hair.

"Wa? I'm… Older" The boy- no man exclaimed, looking down at himself. Sensei sighed once again then looked at the man in regret.

"The time for the green ninja to face his destiny has grown nearer." The man, now identified as Lloyd smiled nervously as the rest of the ninjas went to comfort him. Lloyd's eyes narrowed, then faced his uncle with a grin "I'm ready."  
"But first" Zane interrupted "I think it's best that we leave you to catch up on yourself" The other ninjas nodded, then followed Sensei Wu, Mother Doomsday and Nya outside.

Lloyd sighed and sat down, stumbling a bit because of his now added height. As he looked around he saw a hand, sticking out of the rubble.

"Woah!" Lloyd gasped, crawling nearer to take a closer look. To his surprise a feminine voice responded.

"Ugh…. Mother won't be proud" The voice mumbled. Starting to sweat, Lloyd tried to dig the hand out of the rubble, but it was harder than it looked. Lloyd let out a grunt of pain as he lifted the last boulder off the hand, which revealed as a female body… with alot of golden yellow hair.

"Thats a lot of hair" Mused Lloyd. He leaned down and carefully picked up the girl, holding her in a bridal style.

"Are you okay?" He asked, but all he got was the girl mumbling to herself.

"Where do you liv-" Lloyd tried to ask, but the pain in his new teenage body was pretty unbearable that he had to kneel down on one leg.

"Shouldn't have left the tower" The girl mummbled once again, this time in regret.

"Tower?" Lloyd questioned. In his time in Ninjago - which wasn't that much time at all- He had never seen a tower, much less one with a lone girl living inside…. He thinks. This time he got a more solid reply. "Mmmhmmm in the forest". To be fair the girl wasn't thinking when she said that but he couldn't care less.

"Then off to the forest we go!" Lloyd said excitedly, since the time he was in here, he has never seen the city with his new teen body. Carefully stepping out of the crumbled store, he made way to the first forest he could think of. The forest of Tranquility.

* * *

 **Karina: YAY that was terrible.**

 **Lloyd: *Shrugs his shoulders* Meh.**

 **Dareth: HIYA GUYS!**

 **Karina: GARGH! How did he get in here?!**  
 **Rapunzel: Umm…. *Looking at key she was holding* Was I not supposed to do that?**  
 **Jay: ….I dun think so… in my opinion I don't mind Dareth…. As long as he is not hitting on my girl!**

 **Kai: Nya is MY sister!**

 **Nya: KAI~**

 **Karina: *when nobody is looking* *press the button, whistles innocently***  
 **Upload button: 3…**

 **Everyone: Karina….**

 **Upload button: 2….**

 **Karina: Wat?**  
 **Upload button: 1….**

 **Karina: Uhoh *Gets squashed under a** **pile of people* EEEEEEE!**


	2. Meeting

**~Chapter 2: Meeting~**

* * *

 **Karina: XD**

 **Lloyd: …..**

 **Rapunzel: …..**

 **Jay: .p.**

 **Cole: -_-**

 **Garmadon: :L**

 **Lloyd: THAT'S MY FACE DAD!**

 **Garmadon: Doesn't matter! You look like me anyways  
Lloyd: HOW DO I LOOK LIKE YOU! YOU'RE BLACK AND FOUR ARMED!**

 **Garmadon: That is no way to talk to your father son!**

 **Anissa: Anyways! I'm not used to the short A/Ns…**

 **Karina: AHHH WHY ARE YOU HERE?!**

 **Anissa: Because I'm AWEBULOUS!... anyways you signed this contract that said I can come up on any A/N of yours*holds up a contract***

 **Karina: ….. Touche**

 **Kai: We don't need it any longer…**

 **Nya: Hey guys! wazzup!**

 **Rapunzel: Why is there a girl ninja?**

 **Kai: She's my sister and Samurai X... Until season 5-**

 **Karina: Shhhh no spoilers...**

 **Jay: And my girl!**

 **Kai: HANDS OFF MY SISTER JAY!**

 **Nya: I can handle myself Kai!**

* * *

As they walked along the paths to the forest of Tranquility, Lloyd found the girl's hair very... Annoying.

"Arg! Why did you have to grow it so long?" He grumbled, bending down, he picked up the hair and plopped it onto the girls midsection "Better."

"So where is this tower you live in?" He muttered to himself, Lloyd had been walking for ages and his feet were really sore, not to mention the pains from becoming a teenager so fast. Lloyd sighed and went to lean on a wall which was covered in moss. But to his surprise he fell through and landed on his rear end.

"Is this right?" He asked the girl in his hands, but she had long before fainted. "Okay…" Turning around he saw a magnificent tower, and the area around it. It was lush green with multiple waterfalls and flowers dotted everywhere. "Woah" He repeated for the third time this day.

"Cool!" He shouted, running to the base of the tower. He looked up. "That's a long way" He mused, groaning as he started to climb, which was extremely difficult due to the girl in his arms and his new teen body.

"This might take some getting used to" When he reached the top, he saw that it was just one floor. It was decorated with paintings everywhere, and some other activities here and there.

"Wow you are really isolated here" He said to the girl, even though he knew the girl couldn't hear him. Placing her down on the bed, the girl woke up.

-Rapunzel's POV- Earlier on-

"Flower, gleam and glow" My mother sang, brushing my hair. You see I was always the special child, gifted with healing abilities, mother says that I must keep it hidden otherwise people would take it. (She's still a young girl)

"I'm going to be gone for a while okay?" My mother told me, brushing the last lock of hair.

"Okay mother" I replied obediently. In order for my mother to leave the tower, I had to use my hair. Crazy am I right? But it was just a normal day for me…. Until later on.

"I love you!" I cried to my mother as she reached the ground.

"I love you more!" She yelled back.

"I love you most!" I replied, waving as she disappeared into the hole that separated me and the world. I looked at my pet, Pascal and asked "What do you want to do now?" He gave me a deadpan look and pointed outside my window.

"Oh no no no, I can't go there!" I dismissed. "Mother says there are horrible people out there" Pascal sighed then went over to my chest of paint. I looked on as he started painting a man, he had sharp teeth, then he painted another man, who looked… nice in a way. He pointed to the sharp teeth one then at the normal one.

"A bad person could change into a good one?" I guessed, Pascal grunted then shook his head.

"Oh! Are you saying that when there is a bad guy there's always a good guy?" Pascal nodded his head happily which meant I was right…. I guess.

"Then can I go out?" Another nod. I took a deep breath. Carefully I stepped out onto the window sill and descended myself down using my hair.

"I can't believe I did it!" I cried happily. Instantly I ran towards the hole, I could already feel my freedom.

-An hour later-

I was lost. Very lost. I was also starting to rethink my choices.

"Oh why did I do this Pascal?" I drawled. Pascal, who was sitting on my shoulder shrugged. After what seemed like hours I finally saw light.

"Whoohoo!" I cheered, stepping out into the light I saw a giant block. Curious, I walked into the shop, just in time to be engulfed in purple smoke.

* * *

"Wow you are really isolated here" A strong masculine voice said. I panicked. What if it's a thug who wants my hair?! Playing it smart, I pretended to still be asleep… right until he plopped me on the bed.

"Huh what happened?" I asked frantically, looking around. When I finally looked at my body I screamed "AHHHHH! Why am I a teen?!" I then saw a man in my room. Squeaking, I curled myself into a ball.

"Please don't hurt me" I whispered. The man was wearing some sort of green pajamas. He had windswept blonde hair and he looked very confused. "Who are you?" I asked louder, the man rubbed the back of his head.

"Well you see…" I didn't let him finish though. While he was distracted, I sneaked into the kitchen and grabbed my frying pan, which I used to knock him out.

-Narrator's POV- A few minutes later-

"Gah!" Lloyd exclaimed, he just woke up to find himself tangled in hair… He had a good idea whose hair it was though. "I have worked my butt off to save you and brought you home and this is my reward?!" He groaned frustratedly. He became even more frustrated when he realized he didn't know how to harness his powers in his new body.

"Who are you?" Lloyd gasped, that's the same feminine voice from before. "I-I'm not scared!"

"You seem to be" Lloyd muttered under his breath. Then he gasped once again as the owner of the voice came out of the shadows. She was almost the same age as he was, with her signature long blonde hair and her pink dress.

"Who are you?" Lloyd echoed, the girl was sweating.

"Uhhh I a-asked first!" She yelped, Lloyd rolled his eyes. "I'm Lloyd, Lloyd Garmadon. I saw you under a pile of rubble so I brought you here. Honest!"  
"How do you know where I live… _Lloyd_?" the girl asked suspiciously. Lloyd looked at her sheepishly "Errr you told me?"  
"Hmmm I'm Rapunzel" Lloyd almost snorted, who names their kid a plant?

"Is that really the reason why you are here? Or…" She trailed off doubtfully "Why are you here Lloyd? What do you want with my hair?" She asked, clutching it protectively "Cut it? Sell it?"  
"Why would I do that?" Lloyd asked, baffled. "Why would I even NEED your hair?!" Then to himself he muttered "I already have energy powers if that's not enough to handle"  
"You…. You don't want my hair?" Rapunzel looked confused, which made Lloyd confused, why was she so protective of her hair?

"No?... Should I?" He hesitantly asked, Rapunzel sighed in relief.

"You are telling the truth?"  
"Yes" He replied bravely "So… Can I get out of your hair?" Rapunzel looked to the side where Pascal was, he shrugged.

"Okay…." After Lloyd was untangled, he gasped in realization. "Oh god! My teammates are going to kill me! See you soon!" And he dashed out of the window.

"Wait we-" Rapunzel tried to warn him, but he already jumped out. Whistling, Lloyd called for his Ultra dragon.

"Thanks Ultra!" He grinned and they flew off. Leaving Rapunzel sad and lonely again.

* * *

 **Karina: So… That was worst than the last one was…**

 **Lloyd: My dragon is called Ultra?**

 **Karina: IDK**

 **Rapunzel: ….How about.. Bob?**

 **Everyone: ….**

 **Karina: Lets just end this**

 **Everyone: *Nodds***


	3. Friends

**~Chapter 3: Friends~**

* * *

"...You could have been killed!" For the past few minutes the ninjas have been lecturing Lloyd about the dangers of staying somewhere for too long (Cause like the serpentine are still out and about :P)…. Especially if you have just turned into an age you're not supposed to be.

"For the last time Kai, I am perfectly fine!" growled Lloyd "Stop treating me like a child!"  
"You still are" Zane pointed out. Lloyd groaned and pouted.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean you still have to treat me like one!" He huffed. The ninjas looked at each other and shrugged, they walked back inside the bounty, doing their own things. Lloyd looked up in the direction of the forest of Tranquility. He wondered how Rapunzel was faring, and how did she react when he left her alone without saying goodb- Lloyd's eyes widened in realization. 'I have to go back!' He thought, whistling for his dragon. He flew to the forest, praying that she will still be there.

* * *

" _...I'll brush, and brush, and brush, and brush my hair. Stuck in the same place I've always been. And I'll keep wondering, and wondering, and wondering… Wondering, just when will my life begin? Tomorrow night, the lights will appear. Just like they do on my birthday, each year. What is it like out there, where they glow? Now that I'm older. Mother might just let me go."_ Rapunzel sang, leaning on a mop. A clapping sound was heard.

"You are good at singing Punzie (Sorry had to XD)" A familiar masculine voice laughed. Rapunzel whipped around to see Lloyd, leaning on the side of her window sill.

"Lloyd!" Rapunzel exclaimed, surprised. He laughed again.

"Missed me?" Just for his hand to instinctively fly towards his cheek where Rapunzel just slapped.

"You left me!" She cried "You left me to explain to my mother why I was all grown up!" To be fair, her mother didn't really care that she was a teenager. She was actually happy because now her power would be stronger. But Rapunzel didn't know that.

"S-Sorry!" Lloyd raised his hands in defense "But my tea- my _brothers_ are really protective and they don't want me to be late" He partly lied. Rapunzel sighed "I get it." Her mother is also very protective, so she knows what he's getting at.

"So… why are you here?" She asked, clutching her frying pan.

"I came here to apologise how I didn't say goodbye when I left" He laughed nervously.

"Speaking of that, How **did** you leave?" Rapunzel questioned, Lloyd started sweat dropping.

"Ummm the grass cushioned my fall" He lied, knees about to collapse, and not because he was nervous.

"Are we friends?" Rapunzel suddenly asked, surprising Lloyd.

"Yah!" He exclaimed. "Why? You didn't have friends before?"  
"No…" Rapunzel sighed, Pascal poking her. "Well, besides from Pascal"  
"Who's Pascal?"  
"My Chameleon" She replied as Pascal climbed his way to her shoulder and stared intensely at Lloyd.

"I think we're going to get along well" Lloyd smirked, which Rapunzel giggled at.

"By the way, _Punzie_?"

* * *

 **Karina: Short chapter yadeyadeyada... Stuff... Shtuff... and more useless stuff... Oh! Can anyone tell me if you guys want like a LloydxRapunzel relationship? Its either a sister and brotherly bond or a love triangle with LloydxRapunzelxFlynn. Tell me what you think!**

 **Lloyd: 0-o Oh hell no.**

 **Flynn: I'm out. *Goes out***

 **Karina: XD**

 **Lloyd: I have to fight him? *Jabs finger at direction Flynn stomped out* To get Punzie?**

 **Rapunzel: Err... What's going on?**

 **Lloyd: Things...**

 **Rapunzel: -_- *Closes camera***


	4. A Year Later

**~Chapter 4: A year later~**

* * *

(After wrong place wrong time… because)

Rapunzel was sitting quietly on the cold hard floor of her room as her mother got ready to go out.

"Goodbye mother!" She said softly, gathering her hair and throwing it outside. For the past year, her hair has grown VERY long…. 70 feet to be exact.

"Good bye Rapunzel!" Her mother said. kissing her on her forehead. After her mother was out of sight, Rapunzel raced towards the curtains where Lloyd was hiding. But when she opened them Lloyd wasn't there! Smirking she called out "Oh Lloyd~ Where could you be?"

Lloyd, who was on the ceiling snorted, instantly giving out where he was.

"How do you do that?" Rapunzel asked amazed, like everytime he did that. Lloyd dropped down and smirked "As I told you, skills!" The two of them have been friends for about a year now, and neither her mother nor the ninjas know that. Because of his ninja skills Lloyd could manage to sneak past his teammates and go to the tower to see his friend.

"Still isn't the best mother of the year" Grumbled Lloyd, looking outside where Gothel was before.

"Oh she isn't that bad..." Rapunzel defended. The two were always like that. Lloyd hated Gothel while Rapunzel defended her in anyway she can.

"So…. What can we do?" Lloyd asked, backflipping onto her bed. Giggling, Rapunzel took a book out of her shelf and threw it at Lloyd "Read."

Lloyd rolled his eyes. "You know the only books I read are comic books Punzie" He put his hands under his head and laughed as Rapunzel put on a cheeky smile and jumped onto the bed with him, tickling him.

"Eeee S-stop!" Lloyd cried, tears streaming down from laughter. Just then a loud stomp filled the room. Both of them stopped, slowly turning their heads to see a man, no older than them sighed in relief "Alone at last!" Lloyd looked at Rapunzel and pointed to the ceiling. From the many months of being around Lloyd, she knew exactly what he meant. Narrowing her eyes as they gleamed with excitement, she reached for her frying pan. Lloyd- who was right now hanging on the ceiling- looked down at the man, who was looking in a bag, face smug as ever. Looking around to make sure his naive friend wasn't there, he slowly took out his golden katana and grabbed the sack out of the man's hands.

"Wa?" The man exclaimed, not before Rapunzel smacked him on his head with her frying pan.

"Deja vu" Lloyd joked, putting his katana back before she could see it. He jumped down and highfived her victoriously.

"Now what to do with his body…"

* * *

Rapunzel gasped, panting. After her mother- Mother Gothel- came back, she had to hide the man's unconscious body **and** try and hide Lloyd... Not that he needed any help.

"So I think I know what I want for my birthday, now." Rapunzel said, looking back at the closet where she hid the man's body.

"And what is that?" Mother Gothel asked, Rapunzel nervously twirled her hair between her fingers. "New paint. That paint made from the white shells you once brought me". Mother Gothel seemed surprised. That is a very long trip. She would be away from her flower for a long time, Gothel didn't like that. "Well that is a very long trip, Rapunzel. Almost three days' time." She said, this time louder. Rapunzel's legs almost gave in, due to the nervousness and stress she is having right now, "I just thought it was a better idea than… stars" She hesitantly said, looking to Lloyd for support, who smiled and gave her a thumbs up. As her mother left, Lloyd once again jumped from the ceiling (seems like it's his favorite place to hide :P) and followed her as she got ready to interrogate this stranger.

-Lloyd's POV-

Oh man this is great! I silently chuckled. Punzie and I were hiding while pretty boy was in the middle of her room, tied up with her hair… Dare I say it? Yep, there's totally dejavu in here.

"AHH!" I turned just in time to see the man wake up… By Pascal's tongue, I snickered.

"Wha?" I heard the man say "Is this… Hair?"  
"Struggling… Struggling is pointless" Oh it's Punzie's cue… I looked down from where I was hiding. Seriously, why doesn't anyone look up?

"I know why you're here, and I'm not afraid of you" Oh, Punzie's speaking again. By the looks of the man, he had no clue as to what she's saying. Oh boy, you're going to get it.

"Who are you, and how did you find me?" I had to groan, she forgot that I also found her too. As she and pretty boy talked, I decided to show myself.

"I know not who you are. Nor how I came to find you. But may I just say, Hi!" Was this guy serious? "The names Flynn Ryder"  
"See? I told you, Dejavu" I said, not jumping down yet.

"Who's that?" He yelled, scared. I snorted once again "Look up." To say Flynn was surprised was an understatement.

"Uhh… Why are you hanging on the ceiling?" Flynn looked at Rapunzel weirdly "How many weird friends do you have?"

"Oh. Just one" I said, falling down from the ceiling. Done that way too many times to count.

"Who else knows my location Flynn Ryder?" Punzie asked, continuing her interrogation, which was pretty hilarious mind you. Flynn looked at me and raised his eyebrows, then looked at Rapunzel.

"Besides him" Rapunzel corrected, just to realize I haven't' introduced myself yet.

"Names Lloyd" I introduced, my eyes boring into his soul. I swear I saw him shudder a bit.

"Alright Blondie."

"Rapunzel"

"Gesundheit" Seriously this guy is a joke "Here's the thing. I was in a situation, gallivanting through the forest, I came across your tower and… Ho, ho no. Where's my satchel?!" He panicked.

"I hid it, somewhere you'll never find it." The guy deadpanned and looked around, pointing at the place where we hid his satchel. "It's in that pot, isn't it?"

"Dangit" I muttered, right before Rapunzel knocked him out again.

* * *

-Narrator's POV-

Flynn screamed as Pascal once again stuck his tongue into his ear. "Will you stop that?" He growled, looking up at Rapunzel and Lloyd.

"Now it's hidden" Lloyd said smugly, pacing around. "Due to my ninj- _skills_ I am pretty sure you'll never find it."  
"Stop being too egoistic Lloyd" Teased Rapunzel. Lloyd smirked then punched her lightly.

"Anyway" Rapunzel started "So, What do you want with my hair? Cut it?"  
"What?" Flynn exclaimed. Lloyd rolled his eyes _she and her hair…_

"Sell it?"

"No!" Flynn sighed "Listen, the only thing I want to do with your hair, is to get out of it. Literally."  
"Wait, you don't want my hair?"

"No one wants your hair Punzie" Deadpanned Lloyd, Rapunzel frowned, then why did her mother always kept telling her everybody wants her it?

"Why on earth would I want your hair? Look, I was being chased, I saw a tower, I climbed it, end of story."

"You're, telling the truth?" Rapunzel asked hesitantly, thinking hard.

"YES!" He cried, frustrated by the turn of events. he was chased by a horse, and now there's some crazy girl obsessed with her hair and a guy who acts a lot like a spider?! Not his day.

"Do you think he's telling the truth?" Lloyd whispered, Rapunzel shrugged

"I know, but he's someone that can take me to see the stars"  
"I could have taken you" Retorted Lloyd. Rapunzel shook her head "No. You have other stuff to take care of, i'm not going to be a burden to you."  
"But you're not" Lloyd frowned "So?"

"I think he's telling the truth."  
"What tricks do you think he has under his sleeves? I mean he **is** a thief" Being a ninja meant he had to be cautious, and being cautious meant to ask questions, even if it is a lot.

"Nothing I think"

"Are you sure? I could pick-pocket him for you" Offered Lloyd, Rapunzel giggled, thinking he was joking.

"but what choice do I have?" She took a deep breath and faced the bored thief. "Uh, okay Flynn Ryder, I'm prepared to offer you a deal."

"Deal?" He asked, Lloyd faced him and hissed "Yes, _deal_ "

"Look this way" From the way she was moving he didn't really have a choice, as he landed on his face. Lloyd snorted once again, covering his mouth with his hand. "Do you know what these are?"

"You mean the lantern thing they do for the princess?" He drawled, Lloyd gasped, making the connection.

"Punz-"

"Lanterns… I knew they weren't stars." Rapunzel grinned, determined to make her point across. "Well, tomorrow evening they will light the night sky, with these lanterns. You will act as my guide. Take me to these lanterns, and return me home safely. Then, and only then, will I return your satchel to you. That is my deal."

"Yeah, no can do." Flynn shook his head. "Unfortunately, the kingdom and I are not exactly, simpatico, at the moment. So I won't be taking you anywhere. You could always ask spider boy anyway" Lloyd sent a glare his way and grunted as Rapunzel stopped him from hitting Flynn in the face.

"Something brought you here, Flynn Ryder" She continued, walking around the place with her frying pan pointed directly at his head. "Call it what you will, fate, destiny."

"A horse" He deadpanned, Lloyd had to hold his laughter in. "A _horse_ brought you here?!"

"So I have made the decision to trust you."

"A horrible decision, really"

"But trust me, when I tell you this. You can tear this tower apart, brick by brick. but without my help, you will never find your precious satchel." She finished, pulling herself closer to Flynn and staring at him intensely. Flynn looked at her and cleared his throat.

"Let me just get this straight. I take you to see the lanterns. Bring you back home. and you'll give me back my satchel?"  
"Why do you want to still come here?" Muttered Lloyd under his breath.

"I-" Rapunzel started, just for him to cleared his throat loudly " _We_ promise".

"And when I promise something, I never ever break that promise. EVER!" She shouted in Flynn's face, much to Lloyd's amusement.

"All right, listen, I didn't want to have to want to do this, but you leave me no choice." Lloyd raised his eyebrow, what was that man doing?

"Here comes the 'smolder'". _Oh my god_ Lloyd groaned as Flynn pouted, plucking his bottom lip out. Apparently Rapunzel was a bit too naive to know that he was flirting with her.

"No. Just, no." Lloyd said, turning his head away from the sight.

"This is kind of an off day for me. This doesn't normally happen." He claimed, just for Rapunzel to stare at him harder.

"Fine, I'll take you to see the lanterns." Rapunzel was so happy she dropped the chair he was sitting on and clapped happily "Really?!... umm.. Ooops."

"You broke my 'smolder'". Lloyd snorted, "It seems fine to me." Rapunzel raced towards the window and said softly 'this will be my second time going out of this tower'

"You comin', Blondie?" Flynn asked, slowly going down with his arrows. Lloyd smirked (Lloyd has been smirking, snorting and lookin' smugly way too many times XD) and backflipped onto the ground. Flynn gawked "H-How did you-"

"Skills" Lloyd repeated, running into the waterfall after. Flynn looked up to see Rapunzel looking dreamily outside

" _Look at the world so close, and I'm halfway to it Look at it all, so big do I even dare? I just have to do it. Should I? No. Here I go."_ She breathed, jumping onto the floor with her hair. Gasping in amazement.

" _Just smell the grass, the dirt. Just like I dreamed they'd be. Just feel that summer breeze. The way it's calling me. For like the first time ever-"_ She winced and corrected herself " _Second time ever, I'm completely free. I could go running, and racing, and dancing… and chasing, and leaping and bounding. hair flying, heart pounding and splashing and reeling. And finally feeling, Now's when my life begins."_ She sang happily "I can't believe I did this." just for her smile to twist into a frown "I can't believe I did this."  
For a hour Rapunzel went back and forth, emotions mixed. Flynn looked at her in boredom and cleared his throat.

"You know, I can't help but notice, you seem a little at war with yourself" He started, fake sympathy spreaded all over his words.

"Really?" She sniffed, He couldn't tell if she was sarcastic or not though.

"The whole day, bits and pieces. Sort of protective mother, forbidden road trip. This is some serious stuff. But let me ease your conscious. This is part of growing up. A little rebellion, a little adventure. That's good, healthy even" Rapunzel laughed reluctantly.

"You really think?"

"I know. You're way overthinking your stress meter." He continued. Walking with her, completely forgetting about a certain green ninja. "Did your mother deserve it? Will this break her heart" Rapunzel gasped. "and crush her soul?"

"Well of course. But you just got to do it-"

"Break her heart?" She interrupted more frantically.

"-It can."

"Crush her soul?" She repeated, determined for an answer.

"Like a grape." He mused, crushing a grape for comparison. By now Rapunzel was shaking from head to toe. Until she gasped, "Lloyd!"  
"Who?" Flynn questioned, Rapunzel facepalmed (Taught by Lloyd XD) and starting calling out for him. "Lloyd! Lloyd! Where are you!?"  
"Up here Punz" A familiar voice said, Rapunzel looked up to see Lloyd jumping from tree to tree.

"Lloyd!" She exclaimed, Flynn looked at him and sighed exasperatedly "So he's a spider, a cat **and** a monkey?!"

"You were the one who left me" Growled the green ninja. Flynn shrugged half-heartedly "It's not my fault you ran into a waterfall"  
"You ran into a waterfall?!" Rapunzel questioned incredulously "Why?"

"I had to do some….. Stuff" Lloyd lied, rubbing the back of his head. Jumping down he fixed his green jacket. (He's wearing the clothes when he went undercover in Stix and stones in season 5 :P)

"Anyway, She would be heartbroken" Flynn continued. Lloyd raised his eyebrow. What?  
"You're right." Gulped Rapunzel.

"Oh please, she's not even you-"

"Likely, all right, oh no." Flynn interjected Lloyd, smirking at him. "All right, I can't believe I'm saying this, but… I'm letting you out of the deal."  
'You don't tell the person who made the deal that you let them out of it' Lloyd thought confusingly.

"Well…"

"That's right. But don't make me. Let's just turn around, and you go home, and your frog. I get back my satchel. You get back a mother daughter relationship. based on mutual trust and viola!" Lloyd looked at him, finally getting where he's going at "Oh no you don't…"

"We'll all part ways as unlikely friends." He finished. Rapunzel shook her head and pointed at Lloyd.

"No! He has been my friend for about a year now." Lloyd nodded "Yeah! She's like a sister to me!"

"And No, I am seeing those lanterns." She added, crossing her arms.

"Oh, come on!" Groaned Flynn "What is it going to take to get my satchel back?".

"If you stick to the promise" Replied Lloyd. Suddenly the bushes started rustling, yelping in fear Rapunzel jumped onto Lloyd's back. Nearly toppling him over. Nearly.

"I will use this." Rapunzel said bravely holding out her frying pan. "What is it, ruffians, thugs?"

"Serpentine?!" Lloyd frantically cried. The other two looked at him weirdly, deciding not to question it. They turned back to the bush and saw a bunny pop out.

"Stay calm, it can probably smell fear." Flynn said flatly. Rapunzel chuckled sheepishly and climbed down from Lloyd's shoulders.

"Oh, sorry."

"Yeah sorry, Getting just a little bit, jumpy we are. Probably be best if we avoid ruffians and thugs, though." Lloyd said.

"Yeah, that's probably best." She agreed, Flynn smirked mentally, an idea forming inside his head. "Are you hungry? 'Cause I know a great place for lunch." He offered

"Where?"

"Oh, don't you worry. You'll know it when you smell it." He reassured. Lloyd looked at him cautiously, he didn't like the sound of that at all.

* * *

 **Karina: YAY ITs DONE! ...That was long.**

 **Flynn: Hey.**

 **Karina: ... Hi!**

 **Lloyd: I don't like Flynn**

 **Karina: We know. He calls u spider boy and you call him pretty boy XD**

 **Lloyd: Wut? I never said that before... And why do you keep making me snort and smirk?!**

 **Karina: Because... REASONS**

 **Lloyd: ...**

 **Christy: Hi!**

 **Karina: Ahhh KAI! YOU SAID THEY WON'T BE POPPING OUT ANYWHERE!**

 **Kai: Sorry!**

 **Christy: *poof***

 **Lloyd: ummm**

 **Karina: Hey guys, tell me if you want the other ninja to side with Gothel :P  
Jay: What?! We're not evil!  
Karina: Ya but you don't know Gothel is evil… It's like you're following her blindly :P**

 **Zane: I think its-**

 **Nya: I think it'll add excitement to the story. What do you -readers - think?**

 **Rapunzel: Hai guys! *sitting on the candelier***

 **Karina: Wha? Punz! Where are you?**

 **Rapunzel: UP HERE! *waving her hands down***

 **Karina: Get off the candelier! It costs fifty dollars!**

 **Rapunzel: Dats so cheap! so then *grins* AH! *screams and the glass candelier breaks and she jumps***

 **Karina: Rapuzel~ You broke my candelier!**

 **Nya: Wow... Anyways… REVIEW!**


	5. I Have A Dream

**~Chapter 5: I had a dream**

* * *

 **Jay: *Drunkenly* I had a dream... I had a dream...**

 **Karina: Okay. Who gave him beer?**

 **Drunk Cupid Man: Meeeeee**

 **Karina: ... I HAD A DREAM I HAD A DREAM~ XD**

 **Lloyd: STAPH! Your singing is more terrible than Coles chili**

 **Cole: HEY!**

 **Karina: XD**

 **Anissa: HAI GUYS!**

 **Janet: You're so random...**

 **Karina: *groanes* Not again….  
Anissa: Oops! I forgot to close the door! GET OUTTA HERE JANET! *shoves Janet out of the studio***

 **Karina: ….**

 **Anissa: How do you lock the door! *pushes the door with all her might***

 **Cole: Lemmee do it!**

 **Kai: NO! *Cole accidentally breaks down the door***

 **Everyone but Cole: WHAT DID YOU DO DAT FOR!**

 **Karina: ….You need to shoo too! Stop writing all my ANs for me! *Shoves Anissa out* SHOO! *Picks up door and slams it into place. Locking it. Pants***

 **Nya: *facepalms* I'll turn the camera off *turns off the camera***

* * *

-Gothel's POV-

I was walking through the forest, basket in hand. Right when a white flash jumped and growled at me.

"Oh, a Palace horse. Where's your rider?" My eyes widened in realization. "Rapunzel. RAPUNZEL!" I gasped, racing back towards the tower. I ran towards the base "Rapunzel, let down your hair." I started to lose my cool. I ran over to the side of the tower, where the wall was the weakest and frantically started peeling away the rocks. I climbed up to her bedroom and starting calling out again "Rapunzel?" I looked through all the closets, chests and even curtains where she hides her disgusting drawings. But she was nowhere to be found.

"Oh no!" I cried "RAPUNZEL!". Then I narrowed my eyes, rushing forward to a table I opened the drawer and took out a knife.

-Narrator's POV-

"I know it's around here, somewhere." Flynn kept saying, guiding them through the forest, twisting and turning through the trees. "Ah, there it is. The Snuggly duckling." He said, pointing to a small-ish cottage, with a sign in the front that had a ducking in the middle.

"The Snuggly Duckling?" Lloyd repeated, raising his eyebrows in disbelief "Seems legit" He added sarcastically.

"Don't worry, very quaint place," Flynn reassured, pressing Rapunzel closer to him. Much to Lloyd's chargin. "Perfect for you. Don't want you scaring, and giving up on this endeavor now do we?" He raised his eyebrows again, something about that sentence seemed…. fishy.

"Well, I do like ducklings." Rapunzel smiled, which made Lloyd smile. Somehow that girl always could bring the best out of him. Flynn looked at her in fake delight and said a little 'YAY!' As he opened the door, they were hit by the smell of dead people and a lot of alcohol. "Garcon, your finest table, please." Flynn smirked, seeing the frightened face on Rapunzel as they were all greeted by thugs and ruffians. His plan was working. "You smell that? Take a deep breath through the nose." He asked taking a whiff himself, just to flinch slightly at the smell.

"Really, it's pretty bad." Lloyd commented looked around, hopping the serpentine aren't in this ghastly place.

"What are you getting? Because to me, it's part bad smell. and the other part is really bad when it smells. I don't know why, but overall, it smells like the color brown. You're in luck." He blabbered on, bringing Rapunzel along with him.

"That's a lot of hair." Remarked one of the thugs.

"She's growing it out" Lloyd interjected, saving him the trouble of carrying a terrified girl.

"Is that blood on your moustache?" Flynn asked, coming over to inspect it "Goldie, look at this, look at all the blood on his moustache. Look, I'm sure thats a lot of blood." Lloyd shivered. If that was what he think is a lot of blood, he should see the battles he has been in. (They aren't legos, their humans in this story)

"Hey, you don't look so good, Blondie." Observed Flynn, Lloyd looked over his shoulder to see a pale Rapunzel, shaking from head to toe. "Maybe we should get you home. Call it a day. Probably better off. This is a five star joint after all. And if you can't handle this place, well maybe you should be back in your tower."  
"Oh no you don't" Growled Lloyd, pushing Flynn into a support beam. "Punz is doing a great job for someone being outside for the second time. We're NOT going back just because some lousy thief wants their gold back" He gulped, just to gulp more when a thug shoved a wanted poster of him in his face "Is this you?" He asked in his gruffy voice.

"No, no this is being mean." Moaned Flynn, staring at his nose on the poster "They keep getting it wrong!"

"Oh, it's him alright." One thug with a hook as a hand smiled maliciously "Gretta, go find some guards. That reward is going to buy me a new hook." Another thug disagreed "I can use the money."

"What about me?"

"I'm broke." Another one added, tugging onto Flynn's leg. Just for a tug of war to start, with Flynn as the rope. "Boys, stop!" He exclaimed "We can work this out."

"Come on Punzie lets go" Motioned Lloyd, pointing to the exit. But Rapunzel persistently shook her head "Give me back my guide!"  
"Punzie~" Groaned Lloyd, trying to get her back "He's not worth it."

"Not the nose, not the nose, not the nose!" Repeated Flynn, panicking.

"Put him down!" Rapunzel finally screamed, causing everyone -even Lloyd and Flynn - to stare at her. "Okay, I don't know where I am, and I need him to take me to see the lanterns, because I've been dreaming about them my entire life. Find your humanity people! Haven't any of you ever had a dream?" Ranted Rapunzel, only to squeak in fear as the man with the hook stepped closer to her.

"Stay away Mr" Warned Lloyd, pressing her body closer to his. Only to be knocked into the wall. "Punzie!" Cried Lloyd, trying to get up.

"I, had a dream. Once." The thug said, staring off into the distance. Much to the other's surprise, he started singing. Throwing his axe at the wall to make a scrawny boy play on his accordion

 _[Hook-Handed Man]_

 _I'm malicious, mean and scary,_

 _My sneer could curdle dairy._

 _And violence-wise, my hands are not the cleanest._

 _But despite my evil look,_

 _And my temper and my hook._

 _I've always yearned to be a concert pianist_

The hook handed man sang. Sitting on an old piano, playing some catchy tunes.

 _Can't you see me on the stage performing Mozart, Tickling the ivories until they gleam?_

 _Yep, I'd rather be called deadly_

 _For my killer Chopin medley._

 _Because way down deep inside I've got a dream_

Lloyd gawked as Flynn got hanged on the wall by some other thug.

 _[All]_

 _He's got a dream,_

 _He's got a dream._

 _[Hook-Handed Man]_

 _See, I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem._

 _Though I do like breaking femurs,_

 _You can count me with the dreamers._

 _Like everybody else,_

 _I've got a dream._

Outside the bar, Gothel was walking along the path. Just to hear a cheery song inside a supposed villainous bar. Curious she decided to have a look.

 _[Big Nose Man]_

 _I've got scars and lumps and bruises,_

 _Plus something here that oozes,_

Lloyd grimaced, Oozes? Not that great.

 _And let's not even mention my complexion._

 _But despite my extra toes,_

 _And my goiter and my nose,_

 _I really wanna make a love connection._

 _Can't you see me with a special little lady_

 _Rowin' in a rowboat down the stream?_

He smiled, then sat on a barrel with a drunk cupid, using his spear as a paddle.

 _Though I'm one disgusting blighter,_

 _I'm a lover, not a fighter._

 _Cause way down deep inside, I've got a dream._

 _[ Everyone and Big Nose Man]_

 _[He's got a dream]_

 _i've got a dream_

 _[He's got a dream]_

 _I've got a dream_

 _And I know one day romance will reign supreme._

 _Though my face leaves people screaming,_

 _there's a child behind it dreaming._

 _Like everybody else I've got a dream._

 _[All]_

 _Tor would like to quit and be a florist._

 _Gunther does interior design._

 _Ulf is into mime,_

 _Attila's cupcakes are sublime._

 _Bruiser knits,_

 _Killer sews,_

 _Fang does little puppet shows,_

 _And Vladimir collects ceramic unicorns._

They all sang. "What about you guys?" A short stubby thug asked Lloyd and Flynn "Do you guys have any dreams?"  
"No, no. Sorry boy, I don't sing" Flynn said, raising his hands. Lloyd nodded. "Yeah." Just for tons of swords to be pointed at their heads. Lloyd sighed and decided to give it a shot.

 _[Lloyd]_

 _I'm stronger than a mountain,_

 _And faster than the wind._

 _But that doesn't mean I have no heart._

 _As I wish my dad was here,_

 _And this destiny wasn't so clear,_

 _So I don't have to defeat him in the dark._

 _I wish my teammates could get all the glory,_

 _Fighting the evil of this world._

 _But sadly this is my story,_

 _And all I have to say is_ "Sorry!"

He sighed, then looked out of the window.

 _I have to save the world from this messed up fate._

 _[Lloyd and [All]]_

 _I've got a dream!_

 _[He's got a dream]_

 _I've got a dream!_

 _[He's got a dream]_

 _[Lloyd]_

 _I just want my dad to stop his evil scheme._

 _If only his possessed heart would listen._

 _So I won't have been chosen!_

 _Just like everyone else I've got a dream!_

Rapunzel and Flynn stared at him. Possessed?! Evil?! Lloyd wasn't what he let on to be.

 _[All]_

 _He's got a dream,_

 _[He's got a dream]_

 _He's got a dream!_

 _[He's got a dream]_

 _[Lloyd]_

 _If only I could change my destiny!_

 _Despite my brave facade,_

 _I'm so glad I came this way!_

 _Just like everyone else i've got a dream!_

Everyone stared at Flynn expectedly. He started sweating and started doing a little jig.

 _[Flynn]_

 _I have dreams like you,_

 _not really._

 _Just much less, touchy feely._

 _They mainly happen somewhere warm and sunny._

 _On an island that I own,_

 _Tanned and rested and alone,_

 _Surrounded by enormous piles of money._

None of the thugs liked his dream at all. So they lifted him into the air and made him run on a barrel. Rapunzel, seeing everyone else is occupied by looking at Flynn. She decided it was the best time to jump in.

 _[Rapunzel and [All]]_

 _I've got a dream_

 _[She's got a dream]_

 _I've got a dream_

 _[She's got a dream]_

 _I just wanna see the floating lanterns gleam._

She sang, looking dreamily into the sky.

 _And with every passing hour,_

 _I'm so glad I left my tower._

At this point Gothel reached the window, staring in surprise as Rapunzel sang.

 _Like all you lovely folks I've got a dream_

 _[All]_

 _She's got a dream,_

 _He's got a dream,_

 _They've got a dream,_

 _We've got a dream._

 _So our differences ain't really that extreme,_

 _We're one big team._

 _Call us brutal, sick, sadistic,_

 _And grotesquely optimistic._

 _Cause way down deep inside we've got a dream._

By now everyone was dancing, laughing, singing and generally having fun. Lloyd smirked a bit, when he thought no one was looking he sent a little green blast at the ceiling which exploded into a firework, much to everyone's amazement. Everyone didn't know Lloyd made that blast. All except Flynn.

 _I've got a dream,_

 _I've got a dream,_

 _I've got a dream,_

 _I've got a dream,_

 _I've got a dream,_

 _I've got a dream._

 _Yes, way down deep inside I've got a dream!_

 _YEAH!_

Everyone cheered, throwing mugs of ale into the air. Just for Gretta to come bursting in, with a wide, smiling face. "I found the guards." He breathed, just to be knocked out of the way by the captain. "Where's Ryder, where is he? I know he's in here somewhere. Find him, turn the place upside down!" (The stabbington brothers aren't going to be in this fic :P) Flynn gulped in fright. The hooked man lead them under the bar and whispered, pressing down a stick just for a hidden passageway to open.

"Cool!" Whispered Lloyd.

"Go, live your dream."

"I will." Flynn said gratefully.

"Both of your dreams stink" he retorted. (Cause no one knew what Lloyd was talking about XD) "I was talking to her."

"Thanks for everything." Rapunzel thanked, kissing the thug on his cheek. And they went inside the tunnel, an unexpected adventure ahead. Lloyd stayed behind for a while though, just to hear what the guards were saying.

"I believe this is the man you're looking for." A thug said, holding out a drunken cupid.

"You've got me" He drawled. The guards shook their heads.

"Sir, there's no sign of Ryder" Reported one of the guards. Just then the palace guard from before came bursting in, sniffing everywhere.

"Maximus" The captain gasped, as the horse went over to the bar. Lloyd looked up and ran back into the passageway, closing the door as he went.

"What's he doing?" A guard whispered, just for Maximus to pull down the lever, showing the passage Lloyd closed a while ago. He looked smugly at the guard as he ran out of the door.

"A passage, come on men, lets go."

* * *

"I gotta dream, I got some dream" The drunk cupid sang lazily, stumbling out of the bar. He saw Gothel peering into the window and smiled, looking at her body appreciatively

"Ohhh, somebody get me a glass.

'Cause I just found me a tall drink of water." Gothel frowned, but then realized she can use this man to her advantage

"Oh stop it, you big lug." She flirted "Where's that tunnel lead out?" She asked more aggressively, pointing her dagger at the man's nose

"Knife!"

"Look what we got here." A masculine raspy voice said. Gothel turned around to a tyrant. He had skin, black as midnight and glowing red eyes. Not to mention the four arms.

"Who are you?" Stuttered Gothel, clutching her dagger. The drunken man took this opportunity to escape.

"Garmadon. Lord Garmadon" Garmadon smirked, taking out a golden weapon, aiming it at Gothel.

"Wait!" Gothel cried "I only want to find my lost daughter!" Garmadon's grip on the weapon loosened.

"Lloyd" He whispered. Gothel smirked, idea forming in her mind. "May I ask. Who is this… Lloyd?"  
"My son" He sighed "I wish we could be together. But with him on the good side…." He trailed off.

"I have a deal" She grinned.

"What do you want" He growled.

"If you could help me find my daughter. I will help you turn your son… bad…. I am known to be a bit…. persuasive"

"Deal." Garmadon crackled, shaking her hand "I think we'll get along just well uh…."  
"Gothel" She smirked once again. "I think we'll get along well too."

* * *

 **Karina: WHOOOO DONE!**

 **Lloyd: I love how badass I am XD**

 **Karina:** _ **I**_ **love you and Rapunzel together…. er… I mean as friends. IDK You guys just seem so cool together XD**

 **Rapunzel: :3**

 **Garmadon: BAD GUYS RULE!**

 **Karina: Nah, Gothel isn't that good.**

 **Rapunzel: Wait… Mother is bad?  
Karina: *Sweating* Nope! nopede nope! Pretend you didn't hear anything!  
Jay: But you just sa-**

 **Karina: *Stuffs paper into his mouth* Shhh….**

 **Lloyd: Should… Should I? *Points at button*  
Karina: YES!**


	6. Secrets

**~Chapter 6: Secrets~**

* * *

"Well, that got us safe." Lloyd said, looking back.

"Didn't know you had that in you back there." Flynn commented, Rapunzel squealed "I KNOW! I mean…. I know…" She cleared her throat sheepishly. "Sooo, Flynn. Where are you from?" She asked, kicking a pebble on the ground.

"Whoa, whoa, sorry Blondie, I don't do that story. However I am becoming very interested in yours and Spider boys...Ehhh _Lloyds_." He hummed, Lloyd sent a glare his way "Evil? Possessed? What kind of lyrics are those? Oh and by the way, you are **terrible** at coming up with lyrics on spot"

"Something that describes my life completely" Lloyd bluntly replied, then walked back the way they came

"And what about that green light?" Lloyd froze _how did he find out?!_

"Err it was nothing" Flynn rolled his eyes, knowing he was lying but none other the less turned back to his main objective. Rapunzel.

"Now I...I know I'm not suppose to mention the hair."

"Nope."

"Or, the Mother."

"Nu, uh."

"Frankly I'm too scared to ask about the frog."

"Chameleon." She corrected

"So… Here's my question, if you want to see the lanterns so badly, why haven't you asked Lloyd?"

"Uhh, hey, well…" She stuttered. Lloyd came running towards them "Uh, Flynn…"

"Flynn!" The captain of the guard shouted. The rag tag group started running faster, Rapunzel collecting her hair as she went along. They soon reached the edge of a cliff, where there was a large barrier to keep the ocean out.

"Who's that?" Rapunzel asked as the captain and his guards catch up with them.

"They don't like me." Replied Flynn. Just then the ninjas came bursting out of one of the caves, Lloyd started sweating.

"Who's that?" Rapunzel repeated.

"They…. Don't let them see me!/They don't like me either." Said both Flynn and Lloyd, making them turn to each other in confusion. Then the palace horse came running through the swamp of guards.

"Who's that?"

"Let's just assume for the moment, that everyone here doesn't like me." Flynn said, holding onto Rapunzel's shoulders.

"LLOYD!" Kai shouted, eyes burning like wild fire, literally. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT THIS?!" While Kai was shouting one of the guards gave the captain a sword "Here."

"I've waited a long time for this." The captain said. Lloyd ran in front of Rapunzel, shielding her from the guards. Rapunzel looked around frantically, after a while she saw hook, lodged into the side of the mountain. She gave Flynn her frying pan and used her hair to swing to the other side. Flynn looked around and started swinging the pan randomly, knocking out most of the guards.

"Oh mama, I have got to get me one of these." He grinned, just to point his pan Max… Holding a sword. The two of them were having a full on battle, when Maximus knocked the pan out of his hands. Throwing it into the bottom. "You should know that this is the weirdest thing I've ever done!…. How 'bout two out of three?" While he was fighting Max, Lloyd was shouting at his teammates "WHY CAN'T YOU LET ME MAKE MY OWN DECISIONS?! I JUST WANT TO BE NORMAL!"  
"LLOYD LOOK OUT!" Cole shouted, pointing behind him. Instantly reaching for his golden katana and knocked the guard out. Rapunzel and Flynn were staring at him with shock. "Where did you get that?!" Flynn asked as Max almost knocked him off the edge.

"Flynn!" Rapunzel cried, wrapping her hair around his palm she tried to maneuver him around the cliffs…. Key word. Try.

"Flynn, look out!" Lloyd shouted, jumping from rock to rock. Maximus looked at them in anger and started kicking the support pole down to get over to her. But it wasn't just any support pole. Knocking it down made the whole barrier fall, sploshing water everywhere.

"Come on, Punz, we need to jump." He said, Rapunzel nodded and both of them jumped, barely dodging the force of the water. The ninjas looked up and ran back into the cave, just for it to close. The three of them ran into the cave next to them, which also became closed. Flynn and Rapunzel started frantically searching for an exit -Flynn cutting his hand in the process -, while Lloyd just closed his eyes and shed a single tear. (That seems so wrong for some reason XP)

"It's no use I can't see anything." Flynn sighed, swimming up. He grabbed onto the back of Rapunzel's dress right before she dived back into the water. "Hey, there's no point. It's pitch black down there."

"This is all my fault." She sobbed, leaning onto Lloyd's shoulder "She was right, I never should have done this. I'm so sorry, Flynn."

"Eugene."

"What?" They both exclaimed.

"My real name is, Eugene Fitzherbert. So you might as well know."  
"Well…" Lloyd looked at them "I'm not just any normal kid."  
"We kinda figured that out when you started climbing on the ceiling and taking out swords made of gold" _Wow_ thought Lloyd _we're in a near death situation and Flynn still finds some time to joke._

"Yeah." He rubbed the back of his head "I'm actually…. I'm actually a ninja."

"A ninja?!" Rapunzel and Flynn exclaimed, shocked.

"Yeah but not just any ninja.." He trailed off, finding that he was crying this whole time.

"I have magic hair that glows when I sing." Rapunzel admitted. Earning another 'what?!' From both boys. "I have magic hair, that glows when I sing." She realized, and started quickly singing.

 _Flower gleam and glow._

 _Let your power shine._

Her hair started glowing, much to Flynn's shock. Her hair acted as a flashlight as it shone on one weak spot near all the rocks. Looking at each other, they all frantically starting chipping away the rocks, just to fall into another lake.

"We made it." Cheered Lloyd

"Your hair glows." Gasped Flynn

"I'm alive. I'm alive!" Rapunzel happily grinned, dancing around.

"Never seen that coming." Lloyd shrugged "I've seen worst"

"Her hair actually glows."

"Eugene…"

"Why does her hair glow?" He asked, shaking Lloyd.

"S-s-s-stop" Laughed Lloyd "I-i-im ticklish."

"Eugene!" Shouted Rapunzel, fishing the rest of her hair out of the water.

"What?"

"It doesn't just glow."  
"What else does it do?" Asked Lloyd.

"Let me show you" Chirped Rapunzel.

"We need a campfire, if we want to survive the night" Reminded Flynn.

"I've got that covered" Lloyd smirked then moved his hands in a weird kind of fashion.

"Huh?" The two said, confused. Suddenly Lloyd pushing his hands forward, making his hands light on fire.

"Ahhh!" Flynn shouted, hiding behind Rapunzel who gasped in awe.

"There." Lloyd smiled proudly, converting his fire from his hand to a stack of wood.

"We really need some stories" Flynn remarked, sitting down on a log. None of them realized a lone falcon was watching their every move.

* * *

"Lloyd's still with the girl" Sighed Zane sadly, turning off his falcon vision. The ninjas all sighed. (STALKERZ!)

"Calm down Kai!" Jay soothed, holding onto the Fire wielders shoulders.

"No! DON'T YOU SEE HE'S GOING TO GET HIMSELF HURT?!" He ranted, then sighed deeply "I…. I just want him to be safe" The others looked at him pity.

"We all do" Replied Cole, Playing with his scythe. "We're his protectors."

"But maybe he's right… Maybe he should have this adventure." Jay agreed, twiddling his thumbs as the fire crackled in the whispy cool night air.

"We still need to find him" Reasoned Zane "We need his help to save Ninjago from his father"

"Maybe that's why he left" Kai groaned. "He had too much pressure, guys. He has to defeat his father in order to save Ninjago. If I was in his shoes I would be really scared."  
"Same" The rest of the ninjas echoed. Looking into the sky, wondering where Lloyd was right now.

* * *

"So you're being strangely cryptic as you wrap your magic hair around my injured hand." Flynn muttered, joking as he grunted in pain when the hair went in contact with his palm. The three of them were sitting on three logs, bathing in the warmth of the green colored fire.

"Sorry" Apologized Rapunzel "Just…. Just don't freak out" then she started singing softly, making her hair glow a blinding yellow. Lloyd gasped in awe as he kneeled down to take a closer look.

 _Flower.. gleam and glow~_

 _Let your powers shine_

 _Make the clock reverse_

 _Bring back what once was mine._

 _Heal what has been hurt._

 _Change the fates design._

 _Save what has been lost._

 _Bring back what once was mine._

 _What once was mine._

Pascal smirked then pointing to Flynn's hand. Who shakily started unwrapping the hair. Just to find that it was completely healed.

"Ahhh! / Wow" Both boys said at the same time.

"Don't freak out." She pleaded, Lloyd looked at her and smiled "That's a pretty cool gift you got their Punzie"

"I'm not freaking out!" Flynn Stifled "Are you freaking out? Oh that's very interesting hair. Why is it possessed? It's..how long has it been doing that?" He blabbered.

"Forever, I guess." Rapunzel admitted "Mother said when I was a baby people tried to cut it. They wanted to take it for themselves. But, once it's cut. It turns brown, and loses it's power. A gift like that, it has to be protected. That's why Mother never let me… That's why I...I never left the…"

"You never left that tower." Realized Lloyd

"And you're still gonna go back?" Flynn furrowed his eyebrows.

"No...yes. It's complicated." Rapunzel sniffed, then looked at Lloyd.

"You still owe me an explanation" Lloyd sighed then stood up. "If I must tell you about my story, might as well sing part of it" He joked.

"Seriously?"

"...No"

Flynn laughed a bit. "I thought you'd be pretty good at singing."

Lloyd sighed in exasperation "Okay, lets start from the very beginning. Long before time had a name, Ninjago was created by the First Spinjitzu Master-"  
"Wait wait wait hold on… What go?" Flynn interrupted.

"Ninjago" Lloyd repeated "My home. Duh. Anyways... using the Four Golden Elemental Weapons forged in the Golden Peaks, the Scythe of Quakes, the Shurikens of Ice, the Nunchucks of Lightning and the Sword of Fire. When Ninjago was created, there are two balances, the good and evil. The Overlord was created in the deepest darkest part of Ninjago. The First Spinjitzu Master and the Overlord battled. It was a long battle until the Overlord created his indestructible army called the Stone Army. Knowing he couldn't win the First Spinjitzu Master separated Ninjago and it splitted into two islands. The overlord was trapped in the Dark Island, forbidden to pass to the homeland. When the First Spinjitzu Master passed away, his two sons swore to protect the golden weapons, but the oldest was consumed by darkness and wanted to possess them instead of keeping his promise. A battle between brothers broke out, and the oldest was struck down under to the Underworld.

Peace returned and the younger brother protect the weapons. But knowing his brother's evil obsession, he placed a guardian to protect them and he gave a map to an honest man to hide it. And the younger brother was ought to find four ninjas to become Spinjitzu Masters and defeat the oldest brother.

But there was also another prophecy. One ninja will rise upon the others and become the green ninja that will defeat the dark lord… Who is my father." He finished.  
"Wow.. So you're the green ninja?" Rapunzel asked.

"I thought it was obvious" Lloyd joked, looking down at his clothing… which was all green of course.

"Wait wait wait…. You have to defeat your FATHER?!" Flynn gasped, shocked at the sudden turn of events "That must be really hard on you"

"I guess" Sighed Lloyd. Turning the subject around he asked "So, Eugene Fitzherbert, huh?"

"Ah yeah, well. I'll spare you the sob story of poor orphan Eugene Fitzherbert, it's a little bit ah… It's a little bit of a downer. There was this book. A book I used to read every night to all the younger kids. The tales of Flynnigan Ryder. Swashbuckling rogue, richest man alive. Not bad with the ladies." Lloyd snorted as Rapunzel giggled "I...nothing to brag about, of course."

"Was he a thief too?" Asked Rapunzel, sitting snugly into Lloyd's lap.

"Ahh, well no. Actually, he had enough money to do whatever he wanted to do. He could go anywhere that he wanted to go." Flynn sighed "And...and, for a kid, with nothing… In an orphanage -boarding school more like - where they persuade you to do bad things. I don't know, I… It just seemed like a better option."  
"Wait… Bad. Things?" Lloyd repeated "Do you happened to know the name of this… orphanage?"  
"Yeah, Darkleys school for bad boys" Lloyd gasped.

"T-That's the school I went to!" Flynn gasped as well, leaving Rapunzel confused.

"Wait…. You don't happen to be the kid who was obsessed with being 'Lord Garmadon' are you?"  
"Yeah I was" Giggled Lloyd, remembering his past self.

"B-But you were a kid then! How did you get so…. old!"  
"One word" Lloyd said "Which is. Tea" Flynn decided not to question it. "You can't tell anyone, about this, okay? It could ruin my whole reputation."

"Ahh, you wouldn't want that." Laughed Rapunzel, looking at Lloyd who was still trying to process that this thief was the same guy who tucked them into their beds.

"Oh, the thing about a reputation, it's all that a man has." Lloyd nodded,

"You could say that again. Paparazzi's everywhere" Once again Flynn and Rapunzel decided not to question it.  
"Um, well I should uh… I, I should get some more firewood." Flynn said, walking away.

"I'll scout" Lloyd offered, jumping onto a nearby tree.

"Hey." Rapunzel started as Flynn turned his back.

"For the record, I like Eugene Fitzherbert, much better than, Flynn Ryder."

"Well, then you'd be the first. But, thank you." He smiled and left into the forest.

"Well, I thought he'd never leave."

"Mother?/Gothel?" Both Lloyd and Rapunzel said in shock. Gothel was standing a few feet near them, holding a very familiar bag. "Hello, dear."

"But… What? I-I was… How did you find me?" Rapunzel stuttered, Lloyd's eyes narrowed ' _What is she doing here?!_ '

"Oh it was easy really. I just listened to the sound of complete and utter betrayal, and followed that." Rapunzel gasped and stepped back a bit. Gothel wasn't having it through. Filled with a new found confidence from her new ally, she stepped closer and grabbed Rapunzel's waist.

"We're going home, Rapunzel, Now." Rapunzel shook her head and pushed herself away from her 'mother'.

"No...You don't understand. I've been on the most incredible journey. I've seen and learned so much. I even met someone." She pleaded. Lloyd smiled warmly, even though he knew it wasn't him (given that he was her friend already) he still wanted Rapunzel to be happy.

"Yes, the wanted thief. I'm so proud. Come on, Rapunzel." _Apparently she doesn't know about me… I hope_ Lloyd thought.

"Mother, wait. I think I think he likes me."

"Likes you? Please, Rapunzel, that's demented." He growled silently, how dare she say that!

"This is why you never should have left. Dear this whole romance that you've invented, just proves you're too naive to be here." Rapunzel shook her head again _I'm not naive… I've even been taking fighting lessons from Lloyd_.

"Why a kid like you? Come on now, really. Look at you, that face, that ancient dress."

"You brought that dress." Lloyd deadpanned.

"Do be a darling, come with mommy. Mother…" Gothel started to sing her _so very 'persuasive'_ song. But unlike last time, Rapunzel cut her off.

"NO!" Lloyd silently fistbumped, _go rebel Punz!_

"No?" Gothel raised her eyebrow in surprise. Then it turned into a smirk "Oh, _**no…**_ _._ I see how it is.

 _Rapunzel, knows best._

 _Rapunzel's so mature, now._

 _Such a clever grown up, miss._

 _Rapunzel knows best._

 _Fine, if you're so sure now._

 _Go ahead then give him, THIS!"_ She sang, holding out the bag. Rapunzel gasped, it was the one she hid! "How could you-"

" _This is why he's here._

 _Don't let him deceive you._

 _Give it to him, watch, you'll see._

"I trust him." She interjected bravely.

 _Trust me my dear, that's_

 _how fast he'll leave you._

 _I won't say I told you so...no._

 _Rapunzel knows best._

 _So if he's such a dream boat._

 _Go and put him, to the test._

"Stop!" Cried Lloyd. But he was stopped by two very familiar black hands. "Dad?!" He asked in surprise, muffled by the pressure.

" _If he's lying, don't come_

 _crying._

 _Mother, knows WORST!"_

Rapunzel stumbled back, unable to think. Gothel disappeared in a flash, leaving her to sort out her thoughts. "Lloyd?" She asked, looking around for him.

"Punzi I'm here!" Lloyd tried, but Garmadon's arms were too strong. Suddenly Gothel appeared beside him.

"Gothel" He growled. "WHAT DID YOU TO DO RAPUNZEL?!" Gothel took a cautious step back. "You son seems evil already" She joked. Lloyd looked at his dad's face in shock.

"Long time no see…. Dad" Garmadon smiled a bit, just for it to fade as he took a better look at his son's body for the first time. "S-son! Y-you're grown?"

"I've grown a bit since the last time you seen me" Lloyd joked lightly. Garmadon slapped his face in exasperation. Seeing his dad lost his strong grip, Lloyd kicked him in the shin and broke free. "Sorry dad" He said, before jumping back down to greet a panicked Rapunzel.

"Where have you been?!" She asked, hugging him tightly.

"I-" Lloyd started, just for Flynn to come back with a handful of wood.

"So, hey uh, can I ask you something?" Rapunzel nodded slightly "Is there any chance that I'm going to get super strength in my hand? Because I'm not going to lie. That would be stupendous." He laughed. Lloyd shook his head and smiled.

"I mean because here's the thing. Superhuman good looks, I've always had 'em." Lloyd snorted.

"Oh really?"

"Born with it" He laughed again, finally bonding with the other male in their group. "but superhuman strength? Imagine the possibilities, I mean I could do so many things!" He said, fading off to dreamland.

"I already have super human strength" Lloyd boasted, his cockiness getting to him. "I mean I AM the elemental master of fire, ice, lightning and EARTH" he put emphasis on 'earth'. Flynn crossed his arms. Rapunzel giggled and sat down, enjoying this banter.

"Oh really? What can you do?" Lloyd took this as a challenge and walked over to a tree. Using only one hand, he lifted the tree up and threw it into the river. "Hows that for **strong**?" Flynn gawked for a moment and clapped.

"Woah, didn't see that coming."

"Lets sleep" Interrupted Rapunzel. Twirling into her own hair, she snuggled deeper and fell asleep instantly. Lloyd chuckled lightly, and took refuge in another tree. Flynn looked at him _Whats with him and trees?_ He thought, mentally laughing to himself. Soon they were all asleep, thinking of the day ahead.


End file.
